Rainy Nights
by hot-chick1
Summary: Kagome writes in her diary about a rainy night she had. And how it surprised her. Miroku's POV up!
1. Kagome's Point of View

Authors Note:  
Ok, this is going to be in the form of Kagome writing in her diary. So it's Kagomes' POV! Inu yasha's POV will be the next chapter. That is if I get reviews saying I should. If not then I won't. It's up to you. By the way if there is something I want to say in the story it will have this (=...=) around it.  
  
Rainy Nights  
  
Kagomes' POV  
  
Kagome was lying on her bed thinking to herself. 'I really should write in my diary about what happen last night.' She smiled at the thought. 'It was the first time...' She walked over to her nightstand and pulled out her diary and key, 'I don't believe that I have to keep my diary under lock and Key. If I ever get Sota alone I'll kill him.' She shook her head at that and said that she would just torture him. She walked back over to her bed and fell on it, still smiling. She opened it up past her ideas of seducing the one she loves, past her fantasies, past her ideas of how to kill her brother, to a blank page and started to write.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
It was a rainy night just like we had before just this one was different; it was a peaceful thunderstorm. And it scared me (well I've always been afraid of storms no matter what I say). I never seen or heard a peaceful thunderstorm. I lied on my bed looking out my window. Letting the cool breeze hit my face and blow my hair out of my face. I love the smell of a storm, the rain hitting the grass and the smells releasing into the air is enchanting. It was just like when I was little; I would lie in my room under my covers and listen to the rain hitting my window, it going pitter pat, pitter pat. And once and a while there would be a crack of thunder and a flash of lighting. It was beautiful.  
  
"Oh man, I was supposed to go back to meet everyone. How am I supposed to when it down pouring rain. 'Oh well, I could use a break for hunting jewel shards'" I thought/said to myself. I really did need a break from it all. Although I had to admit that I would miss seeing Inu yasha that night before I went to bed. I normal said a silent goodnight to him and blew him a kiss before going to bed. One time I had did that he caught me. It was kinda funny how I got myself out of it that is now that I look back on it. It was very embarrassing at the time. To tell you the truth I forget how I got out of it that time, but whatever I said to him made him blush and say, "Oh... well, goodnight to you too. I guess." It is kinda funny.  
  
I went into the bathroom to get a sponge bath because of the storm I couldn't get a bath. Then I came into my room to get dressed. A cool breeze swept through the room and sent shivers down my spine. I wrapped the towel around me and went to the window, drew the curtains back, and shut it. I left the curtains open because I like the sight of the rain against the window. It ran down the window just like water running off a wet body. I could feel my face heat up at the thought of that and I tried to get it out of my head. Because on time I had seen Inu yasha taking a bath and when he stood up I saw that he had a body of a god. He was well toned in all the right places. I didn't stick around to see anymore and went back to camp to fall back asleep. But back to what I was saying, I left the curtain open. I went to get dressed for bed when I heard, "Tit. Tit. Tit," against my window. I turn to look and let out a sigh of relief. It was just the branch of the tree beside by window tapping it.  
  
Well I lied down to fall a sleep but I couldn't something was telling me to stay awake, so I did. And Was I surprised. But that's later. I looked around my room and saw the jewel shards lying on my dresser. I thought of how much we have been threw, and how much we have lost due to them. I thought of how we all came to meet because of it. If it weren't for the jewel being inside of my body, I would have never met Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, or Inu yasha... Inu yasha. Now that's someone no matter what he does to you, you can't stay mad at him. Now I know that I have him in the palm of my hade because of the prayer beads but I'm thinking of taking them off him. I know that he don't have feelings for me, he's Kikiyos' forever. Or that's what I thought.  
  
Well, I lied in bed and started to drift off into sleep when the tit, tit, tit woke me up again. I looked out the window but instead of seeing the branch of my tree, I saw a shadow. And long, wet, slivery hair swaying in the wind. I went to the window and let Inu yasha in and started to scream at him for coming here, sitting in the rain, and for watching me. He said that he came to get me and get back to looking for the jewel shards. I told him that I needed a break. He did his usual 'Feh,' and sat on the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked him annoyed. He looked at me and said, "What does it look like I'm doing wench! I'm sitting here waiting till the storm stops to take you back to my time to look for the jewel shards. Do you think I want to be here?"  
  
It hurt me to hear him say that, tears started to form in my eyes, and I went to my bed. I turned to look at him and asked, "Is that all you see me as? A person who can detect jewel shards? That is isn't it? Ok, I'll admit, I'm not the beauty that Kikiyo is, but..." I didn't finish; tears were streaming down my face. Inu yasha being like he is, can't stand to see a woman cry and for some reason, epically me. He got up and walked over to me, I had sat down on my bed with my face in my hands. He sat down beside of me and said, "Kagome, that's not what I meant." "THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN!!!!!" I almost screamed at him. He looked at me and then put an arm around my shoulder. He didn't normal do this but I didn't care I was happy that he did this time. I leaned into him and cried on his chest.  
  
He was so warm; it was like I was wrapped up in a blanket. He pulled me close and onto his lap. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and said, "Kagome I don't want to see you crying. If you need a break, you have it. How long you going to be here, I'll tell everyone else you'll be back in a few days. But listen to me when I say this, Kikiyo may be beautiful, but it's only on the outside. You are beautiful inside and out." He pushed me softly off him and he started to leave when I called out his name. He turned around and asked what I wanted. I said, "Please? Could you stay her tonight? I feel a little scared from the storm." He gave me that you-weak- human stare and was expecting him to just keep going. But to my surprise he came back and sat next to my bed.  
  
"Don't you think that you would be a lot more comfortable up here?" He looked at me and I told him to get up here or I'd say the s-word. He jumped up on the foot of my bed and we started to talk when I said that it was too quite. I looked around my room and saw the stack of my CD's. I put the one that was on top in and it started to play, but soon came the song that I was hoping was on another CD, 'Tainted Love'. Inu yasha and me looked at each other and blushed at the words. Just then a real big crack of thunder rang through the skies and heavens. I jumped and landed right in Inu yasha lap. He blushed but let me stay like that after seeing how scared I was.  
  
A few more songs went by then another one I hope that was on another CD came up. (= BTW, if you were wondering why I going to be using 80's songs, try living with my parent and not get hooked an them. =) It was 'Whats Forever For'. I normal loved this song but I was lying against Inu yashas' chest and listening to this song. I wasn't trying to but I think that somewhere during the song I had started to cry. I don't know why I guess I was think how Inu yasha loves Kikiyo and not me. But he pulled me closer and made me look him in the eye, he had cupped my face it both hands and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Kagome, are you ok?" "Yeah, I don't know why I'm crying. There must be something wrong with me. I must be going insane. What if I am, I won't be able to see you anymore or Shippo or Miroku or Sango or ......" I was cut off by Inu yasha. He had pulled me close into a kiss.  
  
Once the shock wore off (which didn't take me long *teehee* ^_________^) I kissed him back. But some how during the kiss He had pushed me back and I was lying on my back with him on top of me. When he pulled back I looked up at him and asked a very dumb question, "What was that for?" He looked at me and answered, "Well... um... ya see..." "I love you will be ok, Inu yasha." I told him and he smiled and kissed me again. Well what happen next I can't write about because of the fear of Sota getting a hold of you. But I was in eternal bliss when it was over. Well I'm going to stop there for tonight, goodnight diary.  
  
"Kagome what's taking so long, hurry up and get to bed."  
  
"OK INU YASHA! GEEZ!" And Kagome walked over t her bed got in the covers and Kissed Inu yasha goodnight and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Soooooooooooooooooo, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed. Now press the sexy little button that says 'GO' and give me a review. 


	2. Inu yasha's Point of View

Authors note:  
Me: Since sooooooo many of you want me to write Inu yasha's POV, I will. I'm not real sure how this is going to turn out but here ya go. It starts with Inu yasha in the Warring Times Era, and he comes to Kagome time. So read, enjoy and don't forget to press the sexy lil button. And the rating has been raised and you can thank Inu yasha for that.  
Inu yasha: Whats that mean!  
Me: It means you should clean up your mouth!  
Inu yasha: And what if I don't?  
Me: I will write a rated R story with and Inu/Shippo paring.  
Inu yasha: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!  
Me: Ya bet...  
Kagome: Whatcha all doing? Inu yasha, are you messing with hot-chick?  
Inu yasha: HELL NO!  
Me: Yes. *sniffle sniffle*  
Kagome: You know better than that! Now... SIT BOY!  
Me: Teehee!  
::Kagome drags Inu yasha off by his feet; him twitching!::  
  
Rainy Nights  
  
Inu yashas' POV  
  
Inu yasha lied in bed with Kagome thinking, 'What hell is she writing in!' He then smelled it; she was aroused. 'I bet she's still thinking of what happen last night. Well not that I blame her. She wasn't half bad herself. Thought I need to teach her the signs of being my mate.' He thought to himself as he seen her put her book down and kiss him good night. 'But that comes latter, I like being like this right now.' And he closed his eyes and thought of what happen last night himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where the hell is she!" I screamed at the monk who was sitting there with a very large lump on his head. He'd just grouped on Sango and had that lecher grin that he always has. I don't know why they don't just come out and tell each other that the care. I mean, it's very obvious that the love each other because now the pervert is only grouping Sango. I mean not that he doesn't have any ideas of doing something with other women, but I have to give him credit, he's a loyal pervert! I then screamed at him again and he just answered, "Well, stop yelling at me and go get her. I mean, you normal do what's keeping you this time?" If only the damn monk knew. "If you follow me Inu yasha, I will personally make you a dog and have you neutered." She said to me before she left. I really didn't want that to happen but I had no choice; Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all pushed me down the well. I hate having friends.  
  
I wound up on the other side and decided to get her, but just then a loud crash of thunder rang threw my head and ears. I couldn't bring her out in this. 'What if she got sick, damn it! I hate caring so much! Why her Kami- sama! Couldn't you have made me care for Kikiyo or someone other than her! I mean she's a little young don't you think.' But I knew the answer. She wasn't too young, she was just right; I just didn't want her give in easily, that's all. And she wasn't, that meant that she was strong. I opened up the door to the old well house and ran out, into the tree that was beside Kagome's window. 'Damn it! Where is she!' She then walked out of the bathroom and I jumped to a higher branch. I seen her come to the window and shut it.  
  
'Damn her! She wasn't making this easy on me!' I jumped down and looked in; 'SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!' I thought to myself as I seen her drop her towel. She was curved in all the right places. I blushed a little at that because I was thinking like that lecher of a monk we have as a friend. 'Damn monk!' I growled to myself, 'I've been around him too long!' But I knew that I always wanted to do this but never got the nerve or chance to. I watched as I seen her crawl into bed she looked so beautiful. I finally get up the nerve and tap her window. She turns over but looks scared until I let my hair sway in the wind; she then comes and lets me in. She then started to scream at me, for what I don't know, I didn't pay attention. I then said, "I came to get you and bring you back to my time. What do you think I'm doing here wench!" She said that she needed a break and I didn't like the sound of 'BREAK' so I sat down.  
  
She then asked me what I was doing and I turned to her and said, "What does it look like I'm doing wench! I'm sitting here waiting till the storm stops to take you back to my time to look for the jewel shards. Do you think I want to be here?" And right after I said it I knew it was the wrong words but it was too late. I started to smell salt. 'Damn! She's crying now!' I just stood there as she started to say, "Is that all you see me as? A person who can detect jewel shards? That is isn't it? Ok, I'll admit, I'm not the beauty that Kikiyo is, but..." She didn't finish. I had really hurt her this time. I didn't mean it I just don't know how to show that I care. She was on her bed and I knew I had to do something this time, just storming off would be a good idea right now. SO I walked over to her bed and sat beside her.  
  
I looked at my hands and said, "Kagome, that's not what I meant." "THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN!!" She almost screamed in my face. I just looked at her then put my arm around her. She wasn't use to me doing this, I wasn't use to me doing this but I did anyway. It just felt right. And I think that she thought so too because she leaned into my chest and cried. I pulled her into my lap and she looked up at me. I then said, "Kagome I don't want to see you crying. If you need a break, you have it. How long you going to be here, I'll tell everyone else you'll be back in a few days. But listen to me when I say this, Kikiyo may be beautiful, but it's only on the outside. You are beautiful inside and out." I then pushed her off my lap softly and started to go back when she stopped me. She said that she was afraid of the storm and wished that I would stay with her. So I went over to the side off her bed and sat down. Though she told me to get on her bed or she'd say the S-word. I don't really like that word so I got on the foot of her bed.  
  
We then started talking and she but a CD thing in the big box. And it started to play music, and a song came up the she said was 'Tainted Love' and when I heard the words, I blushed a little. Then a big crack of thunder rang threw the heavens. Kagome jumped and landed in my lap we blushed but I let her stay like that. I loved having her that close. Then a few songs played and another one came up and I listen to it but then noticed that she was crying. She didn't know why she was crying but she was just rambling so I did the only thing that I knew would make her stop. I brought her close and kissed her. She didn't respond right away but soon did. I slowly pushed her back and got on top of her. She then asked me what the kiss was for. I was glad it was dark because I was redder than I've ever been. I didn't know how to answer it and she said, "I love you will be ok, Inu yasha." And I smiled and kissed her again.  
  
I was so into the kiss that I let my hands search her body, feeling her curves, letting her squirm beneath me. I loved the way it felt to have her that close, I didn't want it to end but I pulled away. She looked up at me and pulled me back this time flipping me over on my back and taking control. She was better than I thought she would be. She was very aggressive, and I loved it. She did things to me that Kikiyo never did. She pulled off my haori and my hakama leaving me with only my under shirt and shorts. She ripped open the shirt and kissed her way to the edge of my shorts and started to pull them off with her teeth. I thought that she would never find my weakness when it came to this but she did. I then pounced on her and ripped her clothes off to find she had two perfect globs of flesh. I kissed her and made my way down her. I came to her breasts and took one in my mouth.  
  
She was now whimpering and I could barely contain myself. I wanted her so bad. It was like she knew what she was doing to me and decided to play around with it. I slowly inserted myself in her and started a steady rhythm and soon quickened. I kissed her cover her moans. Soon we were too tired to go on and lied down to go to sleep and awoke the next morning before anyone else and went back to my time. I was eternal bliss.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu yasha soon fell asleep but not before he kissed Kagome and said, Goodnight my love." He lied there falling asleep thinking he had to build a house for their litter of pups that are on the way.  
  
~*~  
  
Soooooooooooooooooo, what did you think? And always, I hope you enjoyed and hope to get more reviews. Also tell me if you think I should write a POV if Sota or Kagomes mom seen what happen between them or if you want me to write a POV of what happen between Miroku and Sango while Inu yasha and Kagome where gone? Or Shippo can't forget him. So tell me. (THAT MEANS REVIEW DANG IT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!) 


	3. Miroku's Point of View

Authors Note:  
Ok, I have went threw my reviews and most of you want me do write Miroku and Sango's POV So, that's what I'm going to do. Miroku's this chapter and Sango's next chapter. SO sit back, relax, and enjoy. Don't forget to review.  
  
Rainy Nights  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
"Where the hell is she!" Inu yasha screamed at me. I really didn't think it was that big of a deal, I mean he always goes to get her anyway why not this time. Oh yeah, I over him and Lady Kagome having a conversation before she left. "Inu yasha if you follow me I will personally turn you into a dog and have you neutered!" Ouch! Ya know I'm not an inu hanyou but that would have to hurt. I went put my hand over my head but I couldn't, Sango had already hit me for Kami knows what. All I ever do is show her that I care and that I don't want her to just give herself willing but she always hits me and I never do anything wrong. But I'm still getting in trouble. Then I realize that Inu yasha is yelling at me again and I am now sick and tired of it, "Well, stop yelling at me and go get her. I mean, you normal do what's keeping you this time?" I didn't give him a chance to answer I glanced over at Sango and Shippo and they nodded; we pushed him into the well. "So we are alone, what do you two 'BOYS' want to do?" Sango asked. Does she really need to?  
  
(= By the way, for a more romantic feeling listen to Forever Young It's a Care Bear Song. =)  
  
I looked over at Sango and she was blushing, but why? All I know is that she was doing some strange thing to my body. I then looked down and seen what she was blushing about, I turned around and blushed myself. I had actually gone HARD in front of her. Kami! Why must you touchier me so? I then turned back around to see that Sango was no longer where I had last seen her, she was right beside me. "Miroku? I know that this is going to seem a little forward of me but do you want to go swimming with me?" She asked me turning even redder, if possible. "Sure?" I questioned her. And we walked off to the lake near by. Wait where's Shippo? I turned around to see/hear him running off screaming, "KIRARA! KIRARA! WHERE ARE YOU! KIRARA!" Good at least he's out of the way. Soon we arrived at the Lake.  
  
"Isn't is beautiful, Kagome told me about it. What I like about it is the little seat built for two in that branch over there." She pointed to a branch of the tree. It extended over the lake with a seat built big enough for two people, if they sat real close. The place itself was beautiful, there were flowers spread across a field and the tree had Pink flowers spread threw out it. And the top of the lake had the petals of the flowers floating on top of it. It really was beautiful. "Hey! Come on silly, race ya!" She said. I didn't even notice that she had changed already. Well what else can I say, I striped down to my shorts (= yes, I know that there were more than likely not shorts back then but its my story. Bahahahahahahahahahahahahaha =) and jumped in. I couldn't see Sango, she had ducked under the water, 'Dang you, Lady Kagome! Why did you have to teach her to swim and not me!' I thought to myself. Just then I felt her grab me and pull me under.  
  
When I came back up I only went in to my waist not to my neck, "That was a bad idea. She can swim I can't!" I just stood there and waited for her come back up. "She needs air sometime!" Just then She came up right beside me. "Sorry 'bout that. I thought that you could swim." She said a little concerned and a little playfully. "I'm fine Lady Sango, that is with you here." But after I said that I didn't grope on her like I normally did. I just want to stare into her brown eyes. "You know that you are really beautiful. I could stare at you all day." She smiled a little and gave me a peck on the cheek. I gave her one back. Then she ran out of the water climbed the tree and sat in the seat. "COME ON UP MIROKU!" I did, boy did I get the surprise of my life.  
  
When I got up there, I sat on the branch itself. Some reason I really didn't want to sit that close, I knew something would happen. I knew it would cause me pain. "Why are you over there silly, there's enough room on this seat for two." She gave me a wink and I sat down beside her. When we were finished talking we noticed that it was dusk and we watched as the sun slowly set. And right when the sun was beyond the horizon I felt Sango put her head on my chest. "Isn't this romantic?" "Yeah. I guess so." I really didn't know what to do. Would she hit me if I put my arm around her, would she put hurt if I didn't? I couldn't see her hurt so I put my arm around her, careful where I placed my hand. To my surprise she moved closer. I straddled the seat and brought her closer, this time putting both my arms around her. She then placed one of her hands on mine. "Miroku, I know what your doing and... and ... it's ok." I was surprised yet again. I know that I put on the perverted monk act but this has never happen to me. I truly had no clue on what I was doing. SO I did the first thing I thought of, I kissed her. She was a little shocked but that wore off soon and she kissed back.  
  
I allowed my hands to move closer and closer to her breast. Inch by inch. I could feel her shift, and lean into the kiss. I then broke away. "NO! No, lady Sango. I can't do this to you. I care too much to bring a child into this world and he may not have a father. I'm sorry that I lead you on." "No, I want this. Miroku, I talked to Kagome about this and she said that if I ever did this and didn't want to get pregnant to take these I have been!" I look at it; they were little white pills that said 'Birth control' on them. "Ok? I guess that alright?" I then pulled her into a more passionate kiss; running my tongue across her lip, begging for entrance. She allowed it and I then picked her up and jumped out of the tree, I landed on the shore and laid her down all the while not breaking the kiss. I started to remove her be-ke-ne thing. I broke the kiss and lead steaming kisses down her jaw line to her collarbone where I bit at her breasts. She gasped and I headed further south. I kissed all the way to the top of the be-ke-ne bottom and then began to pull it off with my teeth.  
  
She stopped me though and pushed me to my back, she began to kiss her way to by nipples. She bit at them and moved on, she came back to my mouth and kissed me. Hard! When she broke away I asked between pants, "Is this the Sango I know and love? Is she actually wanting this?" "Yes! I've wanted it for so long! Please give it to me!" She whispered the last part. I then pulled both my shorts and her bottoms off and plunged into her. Slowly at first then getting faster and faster. I heard her moan my name and I thrusted into her harder and faster. Soon we were both moaning. I made one last thrust and climaxed. Soon followed by Sango. I collapsed beside her and said, "I love you. My fair Sango!" "I love you too, my fair monk!" And we soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Soooooooooooooooooo, what did ya think? I know it's not as long as the other two but I promise to make Sango's longer. Or, at least try. And do you see the very sexy 'Go' button? Press it and give me a review! Sango's next then Shippo's! By the way, I'm telling you now,  
  
SHIPPO FINDS A GIRL HE LIKES! HIS WILL NOT BE A LEMON! So if you wanted it to be, tough!  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*hours later*  
  
HA... HA... A... *runs out of breath* 


End file.
